Bicycle horns, in their current form, don't appear to adequately warn drivers of vehicles of the presence of bicycles in their nearby vicinity. Similarly, there does not appear to be an adequate system or method of warning drivers of vehicles of the presence of pedestrians in their nearby vicinity. The lack of adequate warning systems has resulted in accidents between vehicles and bicyclists, along with accidents between vehicles and pedestrians.
In order to reduce the aforementioned types of accidents, there is a need for a system that adequately warns drivers of vehicles (or, at least, warns drivers better than some prior systems) of the presence of bicyclists or pedestrians.